


The Bar

by dimitris-roza (the_shameless_shipper)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BuckyNat Secret Santa, F/M, Smut, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_shameless_shipper/pseuds/dimitris-roza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bar Au. Natasha Romanov takes a day off from avenging and meets a handsome man at a hotel bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/gifts).



The hotel bar was a fancy one. One of those most people only see in magazines, everything was shiny and new looking and the whole wall behind the bar was basically a shelf; one big shelf lined with different types of liquor. Natasha sat at the bar, on one of the stainless steel stools, sipping her signature drink, a gin and tonic. She scanned the room, years of training kicking in, making her take stock of each exit and every person. Her eyes strayed to the man sitting at a table in one of the back corners of the room. He was dressed simply, in a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans. His long dark hair hung rakishly over his shoulders, and cut unevenly, it was just as striking as the rest of him. He looked perfectly out of place. When his eyes cut to hers, she gave a small smirk and turned back to her drink.  
While avengers didn’t technically get days off, she had decided earlier that morning that today she would be selfish and just relax. No evil robot creatures or evil aliens hell bent on taking over the world. Just Nat, her drink and a killer black dress that fit her curves in all the right places, if she did say so herself.  
“Is this seat taken?”  
Nat smiled to herself, already knowing who would be standing there. She turned around. Yup, it was the perfectly out of place guy. The smile she gave this time was all for him, “Nope. Make yourself comfortable.”  
“Can I buy you a drink? Gin and tonic, right?”  
She nodded, she was almost finished with hers anyways. When he summoned the bar tender, she noticed that his left hand solely comprised of metal.  
She decided to ignore the hand, it wasn’t really her business anyways. “So what’s your name?”  
“James. Yours?”  
“Nat." She responded, giving the shortened version of her name, "You come here often?” She asked slyly.  
James laughed, the husky sound echoing across the bar. Nat joined in, knowing instinctively that laughter wasn’t something that came easily to him.  
After that, the conversation was easy, it ebbed and flowed and never once did they have to struggle to fill the silence. Twenty minutes had passed when James leaned towards her, “I have a room upstairs, did you want to come up for a drink?”  
Her red lips curled up, “I thought you’d never ask.”  
***  
As soon as James opened up his room, Natasha grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. Kicking the door shut, James picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. With stilted steps, they made it to the bed, James easily falling between her thighs. Lifting her up slightly, he unzipped her dress before lifting it over her head, leaving her only in her matching red lace undergarments.  
He released her lips to draw back, “Damn,” he breathed, his eyes roving her body.  
“See something you like?” She asked, twining her arms around his neck.  
He traced his finger along the left cup of her red lacy bra, “I love this,” he licked his lips, “but it needs to go.” And with that, he used his metal hand to rip off both scraps of lace. When he pressed his body back on hers, Natasha realized there was a certain eroticism to being completely naked while having a clothed male on top of you. Despite that, she wanted to see all of him as well. She tugged at the bottom of his black shirt, “Take this off.”  
He did so, only leaving the cradle of her thighs for a moment before returning and kissing her deeply. His kisses moved down her neck, then down her chest and stomach until his shoulders were resting between her thighs. He held the lips of her sex apart, and with one long lick, he dominated her core.  
The pleasure rushed through her, “James!” She wondered idly if he was enjoying himself. If his bright eyes were anything to go by, he definitely was. But then he began kissing her with deep, penetrating licks; and then she was thinking about much of anything except his mouth between her thighs. The pleasure mounted inside of her, twisting her body until her back arched off of the bed and she came with a shout that echoed throughout the hotel room.  
Before she had the chance to probably catch her breath, James was on top her and sliding inside of her with ease. Filling impossibly full, she grasped his shoulders as he began to thrust. Once more, the pleasure gathered within her, until she was moaning with every stroke. They tensed at the same time, both of them shouting in a short burst as they succumbed to the pleasure.  
As they came down from the high provided by the orgasm, Nat buried her face in his neck and lightly ran her fingers down his sweat-lined spine. With a shuddering sigh, he pulled gently out of her body. He lay next to her and cradled her in arms, with his chin resting on her head, “I love you,” he murmured into her hair.  
He could feel her smile against his chest, “Love you too,” She raised herself up on her elbow to meet his eyes, “So how’s that for spicing up our lame married sex life?”  
James kissed his wife’s red lips, “I don’t really think we needed much ‘spicing’, but this was alright, I guess.”  
Natasha Barnes just laughed.


End file.
